Halloween Terrors Combined
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to Grand Prize of RJ Doom. In this episode Dib gets a hold of Zim and Amethyst disguise and it is halloween. I know it is a little early for halloween but I don't care enjoy.


Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my fifthteenth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other fourteen in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. The order is Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom and Grand prize of RJ Doom. They are all really good so don't worry. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest character in here. Enjoy.

Halloween Terrors Combined

Setting 1 Zim's house

It is night time and Zim is up on a latter in his disguise making some adjustments to the base's defenses.

-Zim- There at last the adjustments on the security are complete. No candy Zombies are getting into the base this year Amethyst.

-Amethyst- ZZZZZZZZ….

-Zim- Amethyst wake up! (yes Amethyst was asleep on the ground in her disguise)

-Amethyst- What what did I miss something are the candy zombies here already hide me. (She hides behind the latter)

-Zim- (he made the guns that he was working on go back into the ruff and slide down the latter.) Clam down Amethyst they're not here yet, but you were sleeping when you were supposed to be helping me with the defenses.

-Amethyst- I'm sorry Zim but its 5:00 in the morning and I've been up all night helping you with the defenses. I'm just really tired can I please go to bed now?

-Zim- Fine Amethyst lets get you into bed.

As Zim and Amethyst headed into the base unbeknownst to them a clocked figure followed them into the base.

-Zim- You know Amethyst you should be a lot more appreciative of the things I do. You weren't here last year you have no idea of the horrors that this terrible earth holiday brings. Granted I was stuck in the Dib monkey's head the entire night but when I returned I found Gir in a terrible fat and grouse condition.

-Amethyst- I am appreciative Dad it's just that I have never stayed up this late. I mean not all of us don't require sleep like you. Plus Skool starts in two hours so I need my rest. So good night Dad. (she got into the trash can to head for her room)

-Zim- Good night Amethyst. (he flushed himself down into the lower part of the base)

As Zim and Amethyst went their separate ways the figure followed Zim through the toilet down in to the base. Zim set his disguise on a table in the lower part of the base and headed off to do some test on the defenses.

The figure grabbed Zim's disguise and put it in it's back pack and head off to find Amethyst room. It was not that hard to find since Amethyst room's door had a note that said "Amethyst's room stay out that means you Gir". (Normally Amethyst likes Gir but lately he has been getting into this habit of waking her up in the middle of the night for no aparent reason which she figures needs to stop.)

The figure creped into her room, when the figure got in he found that Amethyst was already sound asleep which is understandable considering how tired she is. She was wearing a purple night gown with a black Irken symbol on it, and a face mask that said princess and had two Irken symbols on it too. The mask was purple to match her pjs. Her bed was like any regular human bed with red sheet. On her wall was a poster that said "obey the Irken amd Utopian empire" it also had shadow versions of the tallest and the Wisest on it. She had an Irken symbol night light plugged into her wall. On her bed side table was her i-pod docer and her i-pod was attach to it charging for the next day. The i-pod docker acted as an alarm clock too. On the far right wall she had a mirror that was attached to her cabinet. On the mirror there where three hand drawn pictures. One was of her, her mom, and her Dad it was like a family picture. (Amethyst knows what Crystal look like thanks to the picture that Zim and Crystal took in the picture booth.) The other picture was a drawing of her and Zim on top of the earth holding an Irken flag on it and Gir and Minimoose on the moon holding the same flag on the moon. The last picture was of two grave stones that had Gaz and Dib's names on them. Also on cabinet was her disguise.

The figure wanted to rip the pictures to shreds but it knew that that would wake up Amethyst so it grab her disguise and was getting ready to leave when Gir entered the room drinking a suck monkey without his disguise on.

-Gir- (Gir sinced the figure like in the "Zim Eats Waffles" episode) Ahh… (he purred the suck monkey on the figure.)

-Dib- Ahh… (yes it was Dib you probably already knew that but I had to try and trick you guys)

-Amethyst- Gir how many times have I told you to stay out of my room? (she lowered her face mask to find Dib no longer clocked thanks to the liquid from the suck monkey.) Dib what are you doing in my room? (she used her ex-ray vision to see what was in his bag and saw her and her father's disguise.) And what are you doing with mine and my father's disguises give them back you stupid human.

-Dib- Never you space monster I will expose you two this time. (he ran out of her room pasted Gir.)

-Amethyst- Gir why didn't you stop him?

-Gir- He seemed so nice.

-Amethyst- Gir! (she ran off after Dib who was already way ahead of her. Her communicator came out of her pak) Dad Dib is in the base and he has our disguises.

-Zim- What how could he of possibly gotten in?

-Amethyst- He must of followed us in when we came in earlier he was wearing a stealth suit. Using my ex-ray vision I can see that he is headed for the making stuff room.

-Zim- That's were I am. He will not escape Ha-ha.

-Dib- (he entered the making stuff room and was instantly tackled by Zim.)

-Zim- Give it up pathetic human you can't possibly defeat the amazing Zim.

-Dib- That's what you think Zim but I've come prepared take this. (Dib throw some meat at Zim and Zim got off of him screaming in pain.)

-Zim- Ah Ah the meat the horrible meat.

-Dib- (he ran to the elevator and headed up to the higher part of the base)

-Amethyst- (she just entered the making stuff room and saw her dad in pain on the ground.) Dad are you alright?

-Zim- Don't worry about me Amethyst just stop Dib he cannot be allowed to ruin our mission. (she ran after Dib)

-Dib- (he was almost to the door when Amethyst got in his way to the door)

-Amethyst- Give it up you pathetic human you can't possibly win.

-Dib- We'll see about that space monster. (he throws some meat at Amethyst)

-Amethyst- Ah ah why meat why (she fainted from the pain and Dib escaped throw the window)

10 min later

-Zim- Amethyst are you alright?

-Amethyst- (she woke to find Zim looking down on her.) Dad please forgive me Dib attacked me with meat and he got away.

-Zim- Don't worry Amethyst the Dib monkey has not won yet we can make new disguises with the disguise machine. Computer bring me the disguise machine. (the machine came down from the sealing and Zim pressed a button and the machine started to spark and then it exploded. When the dust cleared the machine was in very bad shape and Zim and Amethyst had explosion dust all over them.) Gir!

-Gir- (he appeared in Duty mode and saluted) Yes sir.

-Zim- What have you done to the disguise machine?

-Gir- I played with all of the pretty buttons.

-Zim- Gir do you realize what you've done you've completely destroyed the disguise machine.

-Gir- Yeah! (he ran off in a joyful run)

-Zim- (he put his hand on his head and shook his head in frustration.)

-Amethyst- Dad what are we going to do? Skool starts in two hours and our disguises are gone.

-Zim- Don't worry Amethyst we will just have to take an earth sick day and us all day today to try and fix the machine.

-Amethyst- O.k. Dad lets get started.

Setting 2 the Skool

-Mrs. Bitters- Class today Zim is out sick with the flew. Now with that out of the way lets get started go ahead get up here and tell the class why you are dressed as you are for this Halloween. Mary you're first.

-Mary- (she got up in front of the class and was dressed as the bride of Frankenstein.)

-Dib- (he turned to Rob who was dressed as a vampire and Dib is dressed as a witch by the way.) Hey Rob the only reason Zim is not here is because I have his and Amethyst disguises in my backpack.

-Rob- That's great Dib now why don't you put that big head of your to good use and tell me where the best candy is for tonight because otherwise I don't want to listen to you.

-Dib- My head's not big, but I do know where you can find some good candy. Zim and Amethyst's parents own a candy store so they have a lot of candy.

-Rob- Cool why didn't you just say that in the first place? Hey every one Zim's got great candy lets all go over to his house and trick or treat there tonight.

-Kids- Yeah!

-Dib- Well it's not exactly what I wanted but at least I can still expose them this way.

Setting 3 Zim's house

Zim and Amethyst were working on the disguise machine in the living room. '

-Zim- There with this last adjustment the machine should work. (he pressed a button on the machine and sparks went flying every where the machine still does not work write.) Oh great what else could go wrong.

-Kids Outside- Trick or treat

-Zim and Amethyst- (they hug each other in a panic) Ahh the candy Zombies.

-Zim- Gir activate the defenses at once. (Gir activates the defenses and guns start shooting at the kids like last year.)

-Dib- Oh no Zim you're not going to ruin my one chance at exposes you and Amethyst. Come on everyone I know another way in. (they all get into Zim's house throw the side window where Dib got into Zim house last year.) See they are aliens.

-Kids- Wow great costumes Zim and Amethyst.

-Dib- What no those aren't costumes that what they really look like because they're aliens.

-Kids- That's great Dib now trick or treat Zim and Amethyst. Dib said that your parents own a candy store so where is the candy?

-Amethyst- Our parents don't own a candy store Dib lied to you we don't have any candy.

-Kids- What you lied to us Dib. Get him!

-Dib- What no (Dib ran out of the house and the kids tackled him. As they where beating him up his backpack fell off and in front of Zim and Amethyst who were at the door staring at the scene. They grabbed the bag and closed the door behind them and watched Dib's torched from the window.

-Zim and Amethyst- Ha-ha

The end!

Well that was it yes I know it is a little early for Halloween but I wanted to get this one written along with my others before Skool got to serious. Yes I just started up Skool again this year I'm a senior. Any way I hope you enjoyed this episode one of my best friends from Skool gave me the idea send me plenty of reviews and be on the look out for my next episode Annoying New Job of Doom . Until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!! Take that Dib I said it and I'm going to keep saying it and you can't stop me Mahahahahah!!


End file.
